


[untitled - SG-1 Vignette]

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-26
Updated: 2004-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Meridian", "Fallen", "Homecoming", whatever they're called.</p><p>Plays fast and loose with a couple of concepts, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled - SG-1 Vignette]

"Jack?" 

They were alone, on the sofa. Teal'c and Sam had both gone home. The 3 Millionth viewing of 'Silverado' had been ritually completed, with the requisite explanation to Teal'c of how the concept 'chick flick' and 'western' do not normally co-exist.

Daniel's statement that Sam just liked Scott Glenn's butt was handwaved away with the traditional "yeah, but!" that never failed to amuse them and get an eyebrow from Teal'c.

"Yeah." 

Daniel leaned over and stuck his tongue down Jack's mouth. 

Jack would've said WTF?, but there was no air handy to say it with, so, what the hell, when the inevitable climbs into your lap and tries to suck face, cooperate.

He cooperated.

***

They were quiet.

"Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack was soaking in the warmth of some damnfine sex, damnfine, thank you sir may I have _another_. So he only opened his eyes to half-mast.

Daniel rolled up onto one elbow, and looked at him, then down at the tangled sheets. His eyelashes looked longer in the dim light. "When I was dead?" Then he was silent.

Jack gave him his full attention. Five seconds stretched into ten, then eyeballed twenty. "Danny?"

Daniel suddenly looked coy. "I spied on you." Then grinned deviously. "You horny little _slut_! Do you masturbate _twenty_ times a day, or do I just have good timing?"

"You little fucker!"

"Oh, no, no, Jack", Daniel straddled him, wagging one finger. "That's _your_ title."

"Voyeur."

They kissed and Daniel wrapped Jack's hand inside his own, around Jack's dick.

"And proud of it."

THE END


End file.
